This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more specifically, to a method and system for avoiding periodic bursts of interference in wireless communication between a mobile unit and a base unit.
As society grows more complex and operates at an ever accelerating pace, there has been a growing need for better and more flexible communication devices. One area that has experienced substantial development activity is the area of wireless communication. Wireless telephone systems are also known as portable, cordless or mobile telephone systems. A typical wireless communication system has a base station located at a customer""s or user""s premises. The base is connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) over a wireline interface and communicates with a mobile unit or handset over an air interface that permits the user to communicate remotely from the base station. While users desire the freedom and flexibility afforded by mobile wireless communications systems, they typically do not want to sacrifice the numerous features, such as caller ID, that are available through the wireline service over the PSTN. In addition, users of wireless systems increasingly demand a voice quality that is as good as the voice quality available over a wireline link.
In the past, the enhanced features and high voice quality demanded by users have been achieved by the use of sophisticated and complex algorithms and methods that require substantial processor resources and large amounts of memory. These processing and memory resources are not only expensive but also place a substantial drain on battery power, therefore shortening the effective use of the mobile unit. Other technical problems associated with the need for using faster and more powerful processors include larger packaging to accommodate the larger-sized components and to dissipate the heat generated by such units. In the past, wireless systems have been large and bulky and have weighed more than what is satisfactory to many users.
While wireless communication devices and methods have provided an improvement over prior approaches in terms of features, voice quality, cost, packaging size and weight, the challenges in the field of wireless telecommunications have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for avoiding periodic bursts of interference in wireless communication between a mobile unit and a base unit.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for interfacing a mobile unit and a base unit of a wireless communication system in the presence of a periodically bursted interferer are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A method for interfacing telecommunication devices is disclosed. A base unit is connected to a landline for wireless communication. The base unit has a power supply operating at a power supply frequency. A mobile unit is provided for wireless communication with the base unit. The base unit is interfaced to the mobile unit using an interface protocol that has a plurality of frames. Each frame is for transmitting signals from the mobile unit to the base unit and from the base unit to the mobile unit. The frames have a specified frame length. An interference frequency is detected at either the base unit or the mobile unit. The interference frequency is compared with the power supply frequency. The frames are synchronized with the power supply and the specified frame length is adjusted based on the power supply frequency when the interference frequency and the power supply frequency are substantially the same.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing for interfacing a mobile unit and a base unit in the presence of a periodically bursted interferer. In particular, the interference frequency of the interferer is compared to the power supply frequency for the base unit. Accordingly, the system is able to determine that the interference is due to a periodically bursted interferer. As a result, the frame length of frames for communicating data between the units may be adjusted in accordance with the power supply frequency such that the interference is avoided.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.